What The Heck!
by gothpunkemo314
Summary: You are so going to thank me for this" It all started in the night club but where will it end? You better read this for you to find out. Don't worry I won't make it long so you won't get bored reading.


_I never thought Ino has the guts to wake me up at exactly twelve midnight just to force me to go with her into a night club _Haruno Sakura sigh as she wrapped herself with the a towel and went out of the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror and got her toothbrush from the left side of the sink. _Damn you Ino!_

I cursed as I walked out of the restroom and went straight for the closet. I've let my towel drop to the floor from my body leaving me fully naked this time as I roamed around my closet looking for the perfect nightclub attire. "This ones good" I looked at the clothes hanging from the clipper examining it if it'll go with my curves.

I smirked as I recalled the last time I went to the club where all the boys left their dates just to go dance with me. Damn! That night was pure hell. "This'll leave their tongue hanging" Remembering Ino had told me to wear something **not so conservative** as she put it through.

_Better not let her wait so long or else she'll rip my not so conservative clothes into totally nothing. _I laughed at the idea.

I put on my make up and tied my hair into a messy pony tail. Checking myself in the mirror, I smiled at the thought that maybe this'll really be a **fun** night.

* * *

"Damn you Haruno! 5 minutes of waiting is a pure waste of time" Ino slapped me in the arm shouting at me as we waited for our turn in the line to enter the club.

"What the heck! Would you quit shouting!" This time it's my turn to shout at her. Pushing her slightly. She grabbed me in the arm completely ignoring what I just did and led me into the night club. We walked across tuns of people dancing and all sweaty and drunk. Some were even lip locking in the dark area of the club _Sheesh! Some people don't even know the meaning of privacy _I growled as I turn my head around avoiding the sight of every couple pulling each other's tongue out. I wonder where Ino would take me. I looked at the back of her head questioningly as she open a large door in front of us.

"Haruno You are so gunna thank me for this" She giggled as she pulled me inside and locked the door from behind. I only stared at her waiting for her to get to that damn place where she's leading me. Knowing Ino, she's got many surprises in store and I bet this is one of them _Damn! -sigh-_

_"_Quit sighing Sakura_" _She turned around winking at me and pulled something _it's like a cloth_ from behind her. The next thing I knew is that I was tackled on the ground and could clearly see nothing.

"Fuck Ino what the heck!"

_no response_

_"_Ino where the heck are you?!_"_

_still no response_

I was about to stand up but then I suddenly felt 2 hand hold my shoulder and forcefully yet at the same time gently down. I felt my body stiffen as I felt that what I landed on was not a cold hard floor but a soft large thing.

"Wha-what the heack! A-a Be-d?!" I shouted at the person who was still holding my shoulders pushing me on the bed. I felt him nearing me as I continue fighting to stand up and push him away. Him? yup I know it's a guy. The way he acted and the his arms felt like. Yup a guy. _A VERY BITCHY GUY!_

"Who the heck are you?!" I felt him nearing my ear. He huskily blew my earlobe. I felt my cheeks turned tomato red as my eyes also turned red due to over anger and embarrassment I presume as I tried my best to struggle from his grip. I suddenly got the urge to kick him in the stomach but something stopped me from doing it so. I heard him smirked in my ear and something just told me to do the unexpected.

I

Haruno Sakura

suddenly

**KISS**

the stranger in front me

and

he

_someone_

suddenly

let me go

and I guess stood away from me.

**smirk **"Hn works everytime"

I rapidly took off the blind fold but wished I didn't when I saw the smirk plastered on that guy's face. _That's right fuck how did i not know?! _I slapped my forehead and did the one thing I've wanted to do since the IDIOTIC GUY pushed me into the bed.

**"FUCK YOU NARUTO!" **As I charged for him and hit him square in his jaw leaving him flying out of the club landing to no one actually knows. I blew my smoking fist due to the strong hit I just did and got my purse from the bed which I find cute with it's color now that I saw it and went straight out of the effin door.

_curse you ino! _I thought as I walked down the dark hall looking for that damn BEASTfriend of mine.

**"YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY"**

**

* * *

**

"ACHOO!"

"You okay Ino?" Shikamaru looked at Ino thoughtfully putting his glass of vodka down the table.

"Yeah, I guess someone just thought of me. Why concerned?" She snickered.

"Troublesome girl" HE rolled his eyes as they continue what they were doing before that sneeze interrupted them.

**LIPLOCKING **

**

* * *

_yeah! Pure fun and hellish night! _**I growled I continued on my hunting for my BEASTFRIEND. _You're so going to regret this INO!_

**_"_**Achoo!**_"_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Done review please :)_


End file.
